Christmas Surprise
by AmyElise16
Summary: Opening his door on Christmas Eve to find her was the last thing Wally West had ever expected. Spitfire. Smut... Kind of.


**My very first smut. Ever. Enjoy my crappy Spitfire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, I am not a member of the League of Shadows, and Christmas is for everyone. If I did own YJ, Spitfire would be together and they would live happily ever after. And Kaldur would find true love, too, and he'd kick Garth in the face. Okay, I'm done.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve. Wally West was wide awake, staring at the ceiling of his lonely one-bedroom apartment in Central City. He was exhausted from his latest mission with the League; unfortunately villains never heard of a holiday cease-fire, and all Wally wanted to do was rest. Christmas day would be devoted to his family and the Garricks, and Wally needed all the energy he could save up to enjoy himself.<p>

Suddenly, a soft tapping came from the apartment door, and Wally groaned, rolling over to his stomach. There was a pause before the sound came again, this time a louder knock, and Wally finally recognized the pattern. In one swift motion, he was out of bed and down the hallway at the door. He checked the peep hole, just to be certain before unlocking and throwing open the door.

"You're here," he breathed, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. His heart rate soared at the sight of the blonde haired vixen standing in his doorway.

"Hi, Wally," she said gently. Her grey eyes seemed distant and stormy as she avoided meeting his familiar green orbs. He instinctively pulled her inside the apartment and re-bolted the locks on the door.

"How did you find me?" he finally asked, still gripping on to her wrist, afraid to let go.

"I have my ways," she offered with a small, sly smile.

"I just… I… What are you doing here? You said you wanted nothing to do with the team or the League when you left."

"I know what I said," she whispered. "I wish I could take it all back, and if I could erase the last five years, I would do it in a heartbeat. I just… I needed to see you."

"Is everything alright, Artemis?" he asked worriedly. Tears formed in her cold eyes as her bottom lip quivered. "What is it? Are you in trouble? Is something bad going to happen? Please, talk to me, Artemis!"

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as he gripped her by the shoulders. "You… You called me Artemis. Nobody's called me that since I left."

"You'll always be Artemis to me," he said, caressing her cheek.

"Even though I'm not that girl anymore?"

Wally shook his head. "You are. The Artemis I fell in love with is still there somewhere. Tigress is just a façade."

"You don't know that."

"Then why isn't Tigress here holding me at gunpoint? Are you even armed?"

Artemis blinked away her tears. "I didn't come here to fight or kill you."

"Then why did you? You leave the team and join up with the League of Shadows, and after five years you expect me to think nothing of you just showing up?"

"No, Wally, it's not that-"

"Well what is it, then? Artemis, I-" Wally was cut off mid-sentence by Artemis yanking his head down and kissing him forcefully. He responded quickly, pulling her into his arms. They pulled back at the same time, faces flushed as if they were teenagers again.

"Where did that come from?" he whispered, still holding her waist.

"Just shut up and go with it." Taking that as a green light, Wally pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth found hers as she gripped his hair. For the first time in five years, she felt safe, felt comfortable, and felt _loved_. Only Wally could ever give her that, and she knew Wally would be the only man she could ever feel that way with.

Wally stumbled to his bedroom, Artemis still hoisted around his torso. Her boots were kicked off by the doorway, her leather jacket close by. Their shirts were haphazardly discarded soon after, allowing Wally to trail his mouth from her throat to her naval as soon as they crashed onto the bed. He worked off her jeans as she arched her back, digging her nails into his freckled shoulders. Everything felt all too familiar, and Artemis couldn't help but think of the last time the two were this close, five years ago.

_"Are… Are you sure you want this?" he had asked nervously._

_"Please, Wally, please, just do it," she pleaded, feeling him so close but still so far. It wasn't her first time, but she knew it was his, which explained his hesitancy. Artemis felt Wally's entire body quaking, but he managed with her coaching._

Now, Wally didn't need any coaxing from Artemis, but he was still cautious, taking his time. It was one of the rare occasions that Wally chose to abandon his super-speed for a much slower, more rhythmic pace. He ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs, earning a satisfied moan from Artemis. He kissed and nipped her muscular belly as she gasped in pleasure. She felt his lips curl into a smile, and she began to yank his ginger locks until he slowly moved back up to her neck. He met her lips again, surprising her as he simultaneously gave her what she wanted. She cried out in surprise and excitement, gasping between Wally's kisses. In that moment, everything felt right. Because right then, she wasn't the daughter of convicted criminals, she wasn't Tigress, and she wasn't a traitor to the Justice League. She was Artemis, a lover, a woman in love. And that was all she wanted, was to feel special and important. And who better to give her that than Wally West himself?

After what felt like hours, the two collapsed onto one another. Wally laid his cheek against her soft, warm chest, listening to her heartbeat as they bathed in the afterglow. Artemis stroked her fingers through his hair as he twisted her loose blonde strands with his own digits. Her hair tie had been tugged out at one point, and Wally suspected he had tossed it to the other side of the room. Not that a silly hair band mattered. That night was all about his beautiful spitfire who had found her way back to him. A stupid voice in the corner of his mind taunted that she wouldn't stick around, but Wally fought to cast it far from his thoughts. She was back in his arms for Christmas, exactly where she belonged.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful," he sighed blissfully as sleep finally caught up to him. "I love you."

Artemis felt a pang in her heart as Wally's breathing evened out, and soon he was snoring. "I love you, too," she whispered so quietly she could barely hear herself. She sighed sadly before leaning down to kiss the top of his head, one last time.

* * *

><p>When Wally awoke Christmas morning, Artemis was gone. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the gut; after everything, she left him again. Just like the last time. He didn't expect her to be making breakfast for him; it was much too Stepford for her taste. Artemis turned it into another one-night stand, as was more her style. Wally felt hot tears springing up, which he angrily swiped at. Not again. He wouldn't cry over another of her disappearing acts. He looked around the room sadly, finally catching sight of his dresser mirror. On the glass scrawled in stereotypical red lipstick was written, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, BABY" with an arrow pointing down to the top of the dresser. Wally scrambled out of bed and found her hair tie from the night before.<p>

He slowly reached out to touch it, just to make certain it was real. Without thinking, he slipped it on to his wrist and stared at the note Artemis had left.

"Souvenir," he whispered to himself.


End file.
